Illic Nightspear
Illic Nightspear is an Aeldari Ranger of Craftworld Alaitoc, and has wandered the Path of the Outcast for thousands of Terran years, striding the skeins of fate and seeking out the unknown paths that span the galaxy. He is known to different Ranger bands by many different titles; the "Sentinel of the Stars," "the Wayforger," and the "Shield of Alaitoc." To Illic, one name is as good as another. Such is Nightspear's knowledge of the Webway that it is said by the Aeldari that he can arrive unheralded upon any planet, stepping through its portals and out across the galaxy with the ease of a man drawing breath. Whilst this is undoubtedly an exaggeration, Illic clearly knows more of the hidden paths than any other living being save the Harlequins themselves. Indeed, some say that he knows too much. History Over the centuries, Illic's great knowledge has benefited Alaitoc and its fellow Craftworlds markedly. He has guided countless Aeldari warhosts through the winding paths of the Webway to battle against the foes of the Craftworld Aeldari. His worth to the Asuryani cause does not end with his arrival on the field of war; his accuracy with a Longrifle is unmatched in all of the galaxy, and Ork Warlords, Necron Overlords, Astra Militarum Generals and Chaos Champions have all met their end under his watchful gaze. Illic has walked the Path of the Outcast for so long he is no longer clear if he can leave it. He wanders the galaxy pursuing some hidden agenda that his acolytes whisper is the only thing staving off the Rhana Dandra. Legends fall like footprints in his wake, telling that he fights against the rise of the Necrons, that he searches for the lost Seerstones, or that he seeks to transcend the mortal plane altogether. Though Illic prefers to fight alone, he has garnered a great following amongst the outcasts, and especially those of his own Craftworld, Alaitoc. Master snipers and expert trackers all, the Pathfinders loyally follow the Nightspear into battle, hoping to learn from the greatest of all Rangers as an Aspect Warrior might from a Phoenix Lord. In recent times, Illic Nightspear has been trailing the Necrons for his own mysterious reasons. However, he was captured by Necron Overlord Zahndrekh on the conquered T'au world of Cano'var alongside the White Scars Space Marine Captain Kor'sarro Khan. Khan and Nightspear, with the aid of other prisoners, would eventually manage to escape their captivity. Afterwards Nightspear returned to his Craftworld. Wargear *'Mesh Armour' *''Voidbringer'' - Illic's Longrifle is said to contain the essence of the ancient warrior-smith Uldanoreth. The psychic capability granted by his presence enables Voidbringer to tear warp-holes within the foe, or even transport them completely into the void. *'Shuriken Pistol' *'Power Sword' Sources *''Codex: Eldar'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 181-184, 391 *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pg. 55 *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pg 25, 27 *''The Carnac Campaign: Nightspear'' (Short Story) by Joe Parrino es:Illic Lanzanocturna Category:I Category:Characters Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Characters